


Prove It!

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing (Eventually), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, The other characters will be added as the story progresses, one-sided reveal, post-reveal, pre-reveal, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Cat Noir and Ladybug are an unstoppable team, with Cat Noir's crush on her growing day by day. When he accidentally confesses, she ponders whether or not pining after Adrien really was hopeless. But after an unplanned reveal, Marinette doesn't believe that he truly loves her, since he never showed any interest in the REAL her. After their conversation she retransforms, telling him one thing before leaping off into the night."Prove it!"So he will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!!!
> 
> So this fic is going to be updated every week, and if I can't AT LEAST once a month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

"Pound it!" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir, had just defeated _Ivory_ , a young woman who'd lost the annual flower competition. The annual _nighttime_ competition. She'd been extremely upset, which was when Hawkmoth had akumatized her. They'd helped her up, made sure she was okay, and then left, before the press could catch them. They were currently racing to Notre Dame, with Ladybug in the lead. She landed with a playful bow. 

"I won Kitty!" 

"Yes, you did, M’lady." 

"Where's my prize?" She asked, referring to their conversation earlier that day. 

"I'll be right back." 

He left her sitting on the roof of Notre Dame, to go fetch her prize. He landed in his room, and silently walked over to his desk to find it. A box of _Debauve &Gallais's Le Livre. _She'd mentioned once, that this was her favorite kind of chocolate, but they were so expensive that she rarely ever got to have them. Being rich did have its advantages. He leapt out the window, running back to their meeting spot. 

"Here's your reward, LB." He handed her the box, wrapped in red and black wrapping paper. 

"You got me a book?" She asked, skeptically. 

"No! Why would you think that?" 

"Because it looks like a book." She said, with a deadpanned expression, "Okay, Kitty. if it's not a book, then what is it?" 

"Open it." She rolled her eyes, but complied. 

She gasped. 

"Cat... How'd you get these?"

"Um...." 

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"That's not important." 

" _Kitty_..." She said exasperatedly. 

"I bought them." 

She saw only honesty in his expression. 

"Looks like some kitty's well off." 

"You wouldn't know the half of it." He muttered under his breathe. 

"What?" "I said, I hope you like them." 

He smiled, and she smiled back. She opened it, and ate one. 

"Thank you. Now for patrol... You take left, I'll take right?" 

He nodded, and they split.

~*~

Adrien returned home at exactly 9:30, his homework already done, not chancing he'll have time to do it over the weekend. 

" _Addrrrieeen_ I'm-" 

"It's on my desk, Plagg."

He flies over there and, sure enough, there was a bowl of camembert right there. He glanced back to see Adrien already in his pj's, and getting into bed. 

_T_ _hat kid's too good. But I'll worry about that later, I'm hungry._

And he throws the piece of camembert he was holding into the air, swallowing it whole.

~*~

Meanwhile, Marinette returns home half an hour later, which is when she decided to start her homework. 

"Ugh, Tikki! Why does it have to be _Physics_?" Marinette complained. 

She ate another one of her chocolates. 

"Because, Marinette, it's something everyone needs to learn." 

"What do we even need it for?" The kwami opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped her. 

"Nope. Never mind. Don't answer that." Which is what happened every time she had Physics for homework. 

But she only did it now, because she was probably going to be super busy over the weekend, and didn't want to fail her class. She finally finished all her homework around midnight, the box of chocolates already finished and discarded in a hidden location to throw out later, and Tikki already sleeping. She moved Tikki to a hidden spot, in case someone comes up, and then silently climbs into bed, not wanting to wake anyone. She falls asleep 30 seconds later.

~*~

"Marinette. Marinette! Mar-i- _nette_!" Alya screamed, trying to wake her friend, a sound sleeper. 

She gently removes the covers. Marinette turned in her sleep, due to the lack of warmth, her shirt lifting up not helping. Alya takes this to her advantage. 

"Oh, _Marinette_!" She sings. 

She starts lightly tickling her friends bare stomach, one of her greatest weaknesses. She stirs. 

"Mmpf." 

And then she slowly wakes up, laughing. 

"Stop! Stoooop! _Pleeeeease_!" 

"Are you up?" 

" _Yes_. Now, _please_ stooop!" Her voice was muffled by her pillow. 

Alya climbs down her ladder. 

"Alya?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing here at... 6 in the **morning**!?!" She asked, after checking her phone for the time. 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. Except for the fact that I could've slept for another _3 **hours**_." "Well sorry Sleeping Beauty, but I was _bored_." 

"And coming here helps you  _how_?" 

"Hm..."

 She starts counting on her fingers. 

"1. It gets you out of bed, which is something your parents don't mind, so I can basically come over whenever I want. 2. Who doesn't was _free food_ from the **best** bakery in Paris? 3. You have  a  _way_ better internet connection here. 4. You-" 

"Yep, that's enough! You can stay but-" 

"I'm staying anyway." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

" _But,_ I'm going back to bed." 

"But _Mariiiiii_! I didn't even show you why I came over." 

"And yet I thought you were here to see me." She responds, with a roll of her eyes.

Alya glares at her, but then her facial expression changes to a beaming smile,  at the thought of showing her discovery to her friend.

"This is gonna be good, I promise!" 

She turned on Marinette's computer, still baring her Adrien collage. 

She quickly opened up Marinette's Ladyblog account, _MiraculousFashionista_. Alya glanced at her.  _Seriously? MiraculousFashionista?_ She shrugged. She clicked away, till she found the page she was looking for. 

"Check. It. Out! Cat Noir _actually_ bought Ladybug chocolates! Can you believe it? I so knew they'd end up together! It's fate!" 

Alya kept talking, but Marinette was tuning her out now. 

_How did she get that picture? How did she even see us? Are there hidden cameras up there?_

" _Marinette_? _Helloooo_!" She sang, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"Huh?" 

"I _said_ , are you wondering how I got those pics?" 

Leave it to Alya, to figure out what she was thinking before she even had to say anything. She nodded. 

"Well, they weren't very subtle." 

She nodded again. 

_T_ _hat Kitty is **sooo** going to get it._  

Alya went back to using her computer, and she climbed up to her bed. 

Without even looking at her she said, "And don't think about going back to bed!" 

"Ugh!" She climbs back down the ladder. 

"I wasn't planning on it!" She said, sarcastically. 

"Good. Go get us some breakfast, _please_." 

She didn't respond, just opened the trapdoor, and went downstairs. 

"Morning, Mom." 

"Good morning, Sweetie. Did Alya wake you?" 

"Mmhm." 

She hugged her mother, and took the two plates of food she'd left out. She carefully walked back up the stairs, making sure not to spill anything. She goes back in her room, to find Alya still focused on the computer. 

She closed the trapdoor with her foot, saying, "Breakfast!" 

"Yes! I'm _starving_!"

She rolled her eyes at her friends antics, with a smile. She handed Alya the plate with scrambled eggs, and a blueberry muffin, keeping the plate with toast, a chocolate chip muffin, and some chocolate chip cookies for herself. 

"Did I mention, this was the best bakery in Paris?" She asked, taking a bite from her muffin. 

"Yeah, I think you have once, or twice." 

"Well that's a travesty!" She said, in mock seriousness.

She laughed, glad to have a friend like Alya.

 

This was the start of a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> Feedback/Kudos/Encouragement/Ideas are always welcome! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: They defeated Ivory || Ladybug won the race to Notre Dame, so Cat gave her a box of expensive chocolates as her prize || Alya comes over at six in the morning, to tell her she saw that exchange last night || They have breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy!!!!!! Only a week, and I have 30 Subscriptions; 546 hits; 28 Kudos; 2 Comments; and 6 Bookmarks!!!!!!!!!
> 
> And it's Saturday, so technically, I'm still in the week!!!!  
> *I'm reading others who chapters are like 7,000 words, and I can barely do 1,000 XD *  
> But then again I'm giving myself a week!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part!!!!! (:

_I thought **I** was supposed to be the lucky one. _

After breakfast, they made plans to go shopping for more fabrics and sewing supplies. She wanted to get started on an entry for a designing contest, the winner receiving $500! But they went downstairs to find the bakery packed with customers.

"Marinette, dear!" Her mother called from behind the counter.

"Yes?" She said, weaving her way through the crowd.

"We need some help. You weren't going anywhere, were you?''

"Nope!"

She faked a smile, going into the kitchen, Alya following.

" _Marinette_!"

"Yes?" 

"We need you to bake a batch of lemon, and strawberry macarons!"

"Okay." She sighed, and got to work.

She had Alya go around the workspace, getting the ingredients. She'd then add the correct amount of each ingredient, Alya watching her carefully, curious to how everything was made.

~*~ Now to skip those details bc idk how baking works (They went downstairs at 7:30. It's now 10, btw.) ~*~

She carefully brought them out front, handing them to her mother.

"Thank you, dear."

She smiled.

"Now, you've helped us enough. Go out, and have fun!"

"Thank you!"

She hugged her mother, and they left. 

"So Alya.... What do you wanna do?"

"I thought we were going to that fabric shop."

"I don't feel like it anymore."

Her friend looked down, so she decided to change the topic.

"Sure."

They cross the street, entering the park. Marinette's silent. Alya doesn't know what to say. But suddenly she spots two familiar people.

"Hey, Nino! Adrien! Over here!"

Alya was waving to them over-dramatically. Marinette picked her head up at the mention of Adrien's name, and sure enough... There. He. Was. And she was going _crazy_! Internally, of course. Though her red, and blushing, face was no help.

"Hey, Alya!" Nino said. "What're you two doing here?"

"We were helping out in the bakery, and now taking a break."

She glanced towards the ice cream stand a few feet away.

"You guys want ice cream?"

Marinette smiled and nodded, Nino gave a thumbs up, and Adrien frowned.

"Relax, Adrien. No one'll have to know."

"But-"

"No buts."

She was about to turn around, when she remembered something.

"Oh, that reminds me. Pay up. I'm broke, and I _know_ you have some money on you." He gave in, handing her the money. She walked over, ordering a strawberry cone for Marinette, rocky road for Nino, vanilla for herself, and chocolate for Adrien.

She came back carrying the cones, handing them out. Adrien hesitated, but took a small bite.

"This is good."

They rolled their eyes in unison. The four friends continued walking through the park, dark clouds starting to form in the once clear blue sky.

"Guys..." Adrien says looking up.

"Hm?" "I think it's gonna rain."

They all turn around, running back to Marinette's. They close the door just as it starts pouring.

"Okay... So, what do you guys wanna do?" Marinette asked.

"We could go to your room and-"

 _That reminds me_...

"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING IN MY ROOM! DON'T COME UP YET!"

Marinette runs up the stairs, opening her trapdoor with a loud thud.

"Tikki!" She whisper-shrieks. "Help. Me!"

She gets a polka-dotted box, opening it. She puts all her pictures of Adrien in it, Tikki helping her. She then runs over to her computer, turning it on. She finds a [picture](https://pixabay.com/en/abstract-background-design-1176856/) that's pink, purple, and blue, covered in hearts, and changes it. She grabs a cookie out of her purse, handing it to Tikki, who flies away to hide. She grabs the box of pictures, shoving it into her clothing drawer.

She closes it, calling, "You guys can come up here now!"

They come up the stairs, Alya, followed by Nino, then Adrien.

"You wanna play some videogames?" Marinette asked. 

"As long as you're not playing."

"Alya!"

She swats her arm, while Alya laughs at her. Nino and Adrien join in, Marinette's face red of embarrassment.

"Hey, Marinette. I almost forgot. Where're your parents?"

"Oh, they had to cater a party. They should be back late."

She nodded.

"Speaking of which, since none of you want me to play," She said, giving Alya a pointed look, "I guess I'll just have to get myself some snacks."

"Uh.... Mari. You know what? You can play. I'm pretty hungry." Alya said, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Well it _is_ dinnertime."

They follow her downstairs.

"My parents saved me a bowl of spaghetti... I guess we can spilt it?"

She goes over to the shelf, grabbing 4 plates. She divides the pasta almost evenly.

~ They're eating (And now they're done) ~

They go back up to her room, Marinette getting the game. She hands each of them a controller, and they start playing. After about two hours of video-games, it stops pouring.

"Well, Mari. We better get home while we can. See ya!" Just as she's about to pick up her phone and run off, it beeps. The beep signifying that it has something to do with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

" **Ladybug, and Cat Noir** ," She reads out loud, " **Are missing from patrol. Has something happened to our beloved heroes of Paris**?"

_Oh no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> And did you like the backdrop? (:
> 
> I THINK the next part will be the confession & the other scene in the summary!  
> *You know, with the prove it thing?*
> 
> Feedback/Kudos/Encouragement/Ideas are always welcome! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Marinette and Alya help out in the bakery || They go to the park || They run into Nino and Adrien || It starts pouring || They stay over at Marinette's until the rain stops || Marinette and Adrien apparently forgot about patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Only 2 chapters and already 1000+ hits! :D You can probably expect updates every Saturday, unless I get some random free time to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

"No way! I don't wanna miss this! I'm gonna see if I can find them! Later, peeps!"

And she's off, Nino leaving shortly after. However, all that's going on in the two teenage superheroes minds are: _How could I forget patrol_!?!

"Uh... I had a great time, Marinette. See you tomorrow!"

He waved, and ran down the stairs. She frowned at the thought that he'd left so fast, but her expression soon turned to determination when Tikki popped up in front of her.

She nodded, "Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash of light, Ladybug was where Marinette had been only moments before. She climbed up the ladder, to her bed, opening the skylight. She left her room, lightly closing the skylight behind her. She aimed and threw, swinging from building to building. Adrien, on the other hand, had to run all the way home. He was greeted by Nathalie, waiting outside for him, eyebrow raised. 

"Uh... It rained? Yeah, it rained. So, I waited it out at a friend’s house?" He winced, knowing it came out as a question.

"Adrien, it stopped pouring _30 minutes_ ago."

He winced again. He'd had to stop _for a reason_ that he couldn't tell her. She turned around, and started walking towards the house, Adrien following. "

You should get some rest. You have a shoot at 6 tomorrow."

With that she left the room.

_Why did it have to be so **early**?_

He shook his head. After a minute or two, to make sure she'd left, he opened his window. What he didn't realize was the piece of paper that flew out the window.

He called out, "Plagg! Claws out!".

Quietly, of course. He glanced at the door one more time, before leaping out the window. Meanwhile, Ladybug was patiently waiting for Cat at Notre Dame, when a folded pink heart-shaped piece of paper flew by her. She grabbed it before it flew away, opening it.

_Dear M'lady,_

_When we first met, I told myself I would love the girl under the mask no matter who she is, because she's **you**. Beautiful, amazing, kind, and many other awesome qualities. I've given in to the fact that you wish our identities to remain secret, but maybe someday you'll allow the masks to fall, and I can finally meet the girl I've been hopelessly in love with since that fateful day. _

She gasped.

_I hope one day we can be one of those happy couples I see walking down the street; Holding hands, smiling and laughing, **without** the masks. I hope you can accept my affections and one day live out that dream. If not I understand, but know: It won't affect our partnership, and I will never stop loving you._

_Your partner,_

_Cat Noir_

Before she could think about this further, he arrived.

"Hello, M'lady." He said bowing, taking her hand and kissing it.

She went back to their usual routine, pushing him away.

"Hey Kitty. Well, we should start patrol."

"But I wanted to spend time with _mew_."

"Sorry, Kitty. Not today. I have... Something I need to take care of at home."

His face turned to a look of concern.

"Maybe you should go home then. I can manage."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he pushed forward.

"I _pawmise_ , I'll be fine. _Go_."

She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Cat." She turned around, swinging her yoyo, to and fro, until she reached her balcony.

With a final swing, and a "Tikki! Spots off!" she was Marinette once again, on her balcony. She opened the trapdoor, and quietly climbed down into her room.

Just then, "Marinette! We're home!"

 _Perfect timing_.

She goes down into the bakery.

"You okay sweetie?"

She nods, and hugs her mother.

"Night!" She _discreetly_ takes two cookies from the cookie jar on the counter, and runs up to her room. Her parents pretend not to notice. Whence in her room, with the trapdoor closed, Tikki flies up to her. She hands her a cookie, and eats the other one.

She goes over to her desk, opens her lockbox, sitting down. She pulls out Cat's note from her pocket.

"Tikki, what am I going to do?"

She puts her head in her hands.

"Well, you thought Cat liked you, and you have proof. I say go for it!"

"But what about _Adrien_?" She asked, gazing longingly at her crushes picture, on her wall, from his latest photo shoot.

"Marinette, who knows about Adrien. You _know_ Cat likes you, why not give him a chance?" 

"Ugh, Tikki!"

She shakes her head, not wanting to talk about this anymore right now.

Tikki, sensing this, simply said, "Goodnight!" And went to bed.

She was about to put Cat's letter in the box, when she saw Adrien's from Valentine's Day. She took it out, and unfolded it, rereading it for the hundredth time. She glances back at Cat's, and then back to Adrien's again, noticing something similar between the two love letters.

"Tikki!"

"Yes?"

"C-come here."

Tikki flies over to her chosen’s shoulder, not seeing what Marinette was fussing over now. She held up the two papers.

"Don't you see? It's the same hand writing!"

"So...?"

"So.... Adrien is Cat Noir! Oh my god, Tikki, **Adrien is Cat Noir**! Oh my god!"

"Marinette! Stop! You're okay! _Breathe_."

"I'm okay! ...I'm okay."

She takes a deep breath.

"I'm _not_ okay, Tikki! I'm not okay! Adrien is-"

Tikki tries to cover her mouth, with her hands. 

This isn't the worst thing in the world! Think about it! You like Adrien, he's Cat, and Cat likes you! So, he likes you!"

"No, Tikki! He doesn't like _me,_ he likes _Ladybug_!"

"But Marinette, you **are** -"

"But I want him to like **me**! Marinette me, not Ladybug me! I-"

"Marinette!"

She stopped.

"Maybe you should get some rest, give yourself time to process this information, and we can talk about this in the morning?"

She dropped her head in defeat.

"You're right, Tikki. Thanks."

She smiled, flying off to bed once more. Marinette climbed up the ladder, and into bed.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Well, I got the confession, and a half reveal done!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not even planning how this story's turning out, but I like where its going!  
> What do you think?
> 
> Feedback/Kudos/Encouragement/Ideas are always welcome! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Alya, Nino, and Adrien leave || Marinette leaves for patrol || Adrien's love note for Ladybug flies out the window without him noticing || Ladybug finds it || Cat comes and they start patrol || Ladybug goes home and goes to put the confession in her lockbox || She realizes Cat's handwriting is the same as Adrien's || Cat IS Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

Marinette, not being a morning person, woke up at 11:45 am after Tikki was finally able to convince her to "get up", and "not sleep the day away". She groggily got out of bed, dragging her feet over to her desk chair.

" _Marinette!_ You should get some breakfast!"

But after seeing the time she switched it to "brunch". She called Alya.

" _Hey, girl! Let me guess. You just woke up?"_

"Mmhm." She answered sleepily.

" _Wanna grab some brunch then?_ "

"Mmhm."

" _Okay. Meet you there_."

"Mmhm."

She hung up, already knowing where they were going. After a few minutes, she finally got up to get ready. Since it was only Sunday, she opted for something [different](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjs0vKi_oXaAhVSNd8KHWD3BSgQjhx6BAgAEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F19703317095107057%2F&psig=AOvVaw3jWyy-0rpA2ON79dc0cosV&ust=1522016187128621) than her normal wear. She put on a white top, with navy blue leggings; Along with a pair of mahogany colored short boots with a light brown heel.

She thought about putting her hair down. _Should I...?_ Tikki voted yes.

"Come on, Marinette! It could be fun to change for once! Plus, it could always help throw off the connection between you and Ladybug!" _She's right..._

"Okay, Tikki." She took her hair out, and brushed it. She picked up her phone. _11:55_. She quickly grabbed her [green purse](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiPj9fC_4XaAhXlm-AKHbGKBf8Qjhx6BAgAEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F776659898208752592%2F&psig=AOvVaw2ZP-NfnHAuyi9KBTdsKiDG&ust=1522016506662184), Tikki flying in. She put it on, grabbed her phone, put some extra hair ties in her purse in case of an attack, and opened the trapdoor. 

She ran down the stairs, closing it behind her. "Hi!" "Good morning, Sweetie!" She replied, even though it was technically noon. The customer gave her a confused look. "I'm going to meet Alya for brunch!" "Have fun!" "I will!" And she rushed out the door. Well, she ran as fast as you can when you're a total klutz, in a rush, wearing _heels_. She stopped in front of an expectant Alya, panting.

" _Girl_." She stood up.

"You. Look. _Cute_!" She smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Now come on! You must be hungry." As if on cue, her stomach grumbles and she gives her friend a humorless laugh. Alya dragged her, by the hand, inside. They ordered their food, grabbed their meals, paid, and sat down. "So, tell me," She said, leaning forward on the table "Marinette original?" She was, of course, referring to her outfit. She nodded. "Mmhm."

"And is that all you're gonna say to me today?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Still tired." "Mmh-" "If you say that again, so help me." She smiled, innocently, then frowned. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Well, that's _something_." She glared at her friend. She smiled, victoriously. They started eating, Marinette getting less tired by the minute. By the time they left, she was wide-awake. "Are you gonna go home to help out with the bakery?"

"In a bit... I still need to do that fabric shopping." "I'm coming with you." A statement, not a question. She followed Marinette into the fabric shop. "Hello, Marinette!" The man at the desk said. "Hello, Monsieur Traverse!" She smiled. "What can I do for you today?" "I'm entering Coco Chanel's competition?" "Oh, yes! Others have already come by, looking for supplies. I think you'll find what you need in aisles 6, 10, 12, 15, and 24." "Thank you!"

She went by the aisles he'd suggested, one after the next, going through the fabrics, materials, threads, and such, grabbing what she needed. With both hers, and Alya's, arms full she went back to the counter. He scanned everything, giving her the total price. She paid. "Thanks for the help!" "Anytime! Come again soon!" She managed to wave, and they left the store, heading for the bakery.

"You know him?" Alya asked her, after they'd left.

"Yeah, he helps me out a lot." She nodded. They entered the bakery, heading straight for her room. They dropped them all on her chaise, Marinette putting everything where it belongs. They chat for a bit, before Alya had to leave. She bid her goodbye, deciding to start designing her outfit for the competition, later. She went behind the counter to start helping in the bakery.

She sold two dozen macarons, five batches of cookies, three mini cakes, and seven loafs of bread. When the bakery closed, she went up to her room. "Tikki, I don't think I should do patrol today." She said, the second her door was closed. "Why not?" "I don't think I can face Cat."

"But, Marinette! What about akumas?" "That's... different. That's us doing what we _have_ to do. This is us just being us! Minus the talking about our normal lives, of course. But that's _because_ of me! I'm the one who didn't want us to reveal our identities, yet here I am, knowing Cat Noir's identity, and _not_ telling him! And... sorry for yelling."

Tikki nodded, in understanding. She lightly hugged Marinette's cheek. "Marinette," She said, in her adorable voice, "You'll get through this! You always do!" "Thanks, Tikki. I hope so." She flew away to take a short nap before patrol, leaving Marinette to get all worked up about how it would go.

~*~

It was now time for patrol and Marinette was _not_ ready.

"Tikki, spots on!"

And Ladybug was off, not ready to face her kitty, her... crush? Did she still like him?  _Y_ _es_ , she decided, _I do_.

_But does he like me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 1000 words (881) but I decided to end it here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Feedback/Kudos/Encouragement/Ideas are always welcome! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Long time no see!!!!!!!
> 
> I've been so busy these past couple weeks!
> 
> I can't wait for Summer!!!!
> 
> And I was too determined to update, so it's not very long, but here you go!

Adrien really had had an awesome time at Marinette's. But after Alya's comment about patrol he really had to leave. But on his way out he'd seen it. The chocolate box. The chocolate box he'd given **Ladybug**. _So why did Marinette have it?_ He could recall the number of times she'd complain about eating them.

She'd lean on Alya, dramatically saying how she'd do anything to have them. But why would she do that, if she already has some? But even that couldn't push him off-track. The box, he'd customized it, specifically for his lady. And **that** was the box Marinette had. The box meant for Ladybug.

Which meant one of 3 things: She's friends with Ladybug. _Not very likely._ Ladybug dropped the box on her balcony, after she'd finished them, and Marinette was going to throw it out. _Then why would she hide it?_ Or... _No! No! She is **not** Ladybug! That's just wishful thinking! But what if she is..._?

Adrien shook his head, to clear his thoughts. He ducked into the alley way he was next to, calling out Plagg. He then looked overhead to see Ladybug already heading off to their meeting spot... From the direction, he'd just come from. _It **could** be possible... Focus Adrien!_ He shook his head again. "Plagg, claws out!"

In a flash of light, Cat Noir appeared. He extended his baton, vertically, lifting him out of the alleyway. He contracted it, before leaping onto the building in front of him. His lady wasn't _too_ far ahead. He could catch up if he tried. He raced ahead determined to catch up to her. _If she **is** Marinette that'd be... **amazing**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/Kudos/Encouragement/Ideas are always welcome! :D


	6. Notes

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story, and while I've been trying to, I've lost all inspiration for this fic :(

So here's where you all come in:

Anyone have any ideas how I should continue? Maybe that'll spark some ideas (dialogue patches, a basic summary, etc.) If not, It'll probably remain on hiatus, for... Who knows how long.

Or I just mark it as complete, and re-write the entire story, with the same concept.

Any thoughts? Ideas? Requests?

Have a great day!

~ Lily


End file.
